playcrafterfandomcom-20200215-history
Projectile
A projectile is a piece that is shot from another piece, usually with the purpose of being a projectile that hits a target to destroy it. You can make your own projectile, by putting the piece "ID" into another pieces, however, the piece either must be for sale or yours in order for this to work, otherwise it defaults back to LaserShot. The piece ID is located at the upper right corner of the editting section when you open a piece. List of all Projectiles Arrow An arrow that's affected by gravity and projectile of Shortbow. It will vanish after a while. ArtyShell A black ball with high area of effect explosion on contact. Projectile of Arty Cannon. Big Melee A bigger version of the Melee projectile and projectile of Iso Amazon BlackBall Default projectile when a misspelled name is given in the XML. It is also the projectile of Precision Paddle Bubble A small peg shot. Projectile of Hover Tank DrawMelee A harmless animation, projectile of the Hunter and Sir Wolfe. EvilBee A small wasp that moves erratically and kills anything it comes into contact with. Projectile of Hive. EvilBug A bug that homes into the player. Projectile of Evil Queen EvilLaser A pinkish-purple laser, usually fired by enemy turrets. Projectile of Smart Turret and Auto Turret EvilRocket A slowly propelling rocket that homes in onto the player to kill it. Projectile of Rocket Turret Fireball A ball of fire that's affected by gravity. Projectile of Berserker Floater A white snowflake, which is the floater. Strangely, it awards 10 points when destroyed. Projectile of Floater Maker GoodLaser A green laser, usually fired by allied and player turrets. Projectile of Armored Ally and Laser Turret GoodPellet Red pellet that self-destructs after a short time. Projectile of Origin and UFO Grenade A grenade which explodes after 5 seconds. If destroyed before exploding, the explosion animation plays but it does no harm. Projectile of Trooper Guided Missile A missile that slowly propels itself forward and turns towards the mouse. Projectile of GML-18 LaserShot A red laser, it's the default projectile when no projectile or an invalid ID number is set in the XML and projectile of Interceptor LeftLaser Projectile of Spaceman and Stickman LilRock Inherits goal status and projectile of Fraggable Rock Melee An invisible killing piece. Projectile of Hunter, Spectre, Sir Wolfe. Usually used as a sword. Missile A straightforward propelling rocket with small area of effect explosion. Projectile of Attack Choppa NinjaStar A rotating but somewhat slow moving ninja star. Projectile of Minya Player Killer An invisible object that surrounds the sides of the Walking Fish and is its mechanic for its goomba-like behavior. PixelBullet An invisible killer point. Projectile of Reticle Piece ID The piece ID as a projectile name will shoot the piece with the corresponding !D. i.e.: 90. See Custom Projectiles. RedBall A big red ball, which has strange behavior due to its zero density setting. Player piece. Projectile of Cannon RightLaser Projectile of Spaceman, Stickman Snail Trail A small green flame that vanishes after a small amount of time. Projectile of Snail Spearmen A Spearman that self-destructs after a certain time interval. Projectile of Enemy Vent Teslabolt A fast moving thunderbolt. Projectile of Tesla Buggy Toxic Flame A bright green flame that stays in place and doesn't go away until destroyed. Projectile of Toxic Barrel ZapperBall A big blue plasma ball with a strange cellular structure. Projectile of Grav Zapper, Pivot Zapper ZapperBallZG Exactly the same as the normal Zapper Ball except that it is green and is not affected by gravity. Projectile of ZeroG Zapper Custom Projectiles Say you want to fire a Berserker or something huh? Well all you have to do is put the pieces ID (that you want to shoot) in the shootprojectile part and walloh! For example: the Super Buddy's ID is 11729, then to shoot a Super Buddy put the ID in the projectile part for the tag: . See also: XML Unreleased Projectiles LilNinjaStar A small NinjaStar. Projectile of Ninja Child Zombie A Sentry that self-destructs after some time. Projectile of Sentry Spawner Cart A Cart without graphics that self-destructs after some time. Projectile of Cart Generator Big Fireball A larger sized Fireball. Projectile of Fireball Launcher Magic Bomb An indestructible, non-solid bubble that destroys anything it touches and self-destructs after a short time. Projectile of Bomb Tower Magic Bullet Invisible. Projectile of Magic Tower Footman A very strangely named butterfly that flies around. Projectile of Butterfly Spawner Knockback Ball Invisible. Projectile of Knockback Tower Reappear Block Projectile of Reappear Block Category:Pieces